


Six Rays a-Calling

by mistresscurvy



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real question wasn't who was calling him at 6:30 in the morning on a Wednesday in December. Brad knew the answer to that before he even saw the number on the display. What he still didn't know was why he answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Rays a-Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainsiri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captainsiri).



> Written for the Twelve Days of Pornmas series.

The real question wasn't who was calling him at 6:30 in the morning on a Wednesday in December. Brad knew the answer to that before he even saw the number on the display. What he still didn't know was why he answered.

Ray was talking before Brad could even start to berate him. "So I just wanted to let you know that if there was anything, anything at all, that you might feel the need to _tell_ me, to unburden your poor weary heart of and sing out into the street while listening to fucking YMCA or some shit, I am here for you, Brad. I am _here._ I am even willing and able to be the one to _ask—_ "

Brad hung up.

The phone started ringing again. And again. And again. It went through to voicemail once, twice, a third time and finally a fourth, at which point Brad considered just unplugging the whole damn thing, but that would be the coward's way out.

He picked up on the next ring and cut Ray off. "Ray, given that you seem to be laboring under a misapprehension or seven, no doubt due in large part to your unfortunate upbringing, let me make a few things clear. First, the bill that President Obama signed moments ago doesn't actually change military policy yet. Second of all, you left the Corps five years ago and are therefore completely irrelevant to the topic at hand. And finally, if you imagine for one moment that the absence of a policy that was pointless and insulting and just one more way for command to completely fuck us up will change how I conduct myself and my personal affairs, you're even more dimwitted than I could have possibly imagined.”

"Brad!" He could hear the delight in Ray's voice and suppressed a sigh; it was entirely possible he had made a serious tactical error in answering again and had walked into a trap. Inexcusable. "Brad, I am just _devastated_ to hear that my calls of concern and support are being taken like this. After all, as we learned from our esteemed leaders, unit cohesion is vital to a successful mission, and to know that my gesture of understanding is being taken this way breaks my heart, it really does. I may have to cry."

"Your inability to manage your emotions better than a little girl is pathetic but unsurprising." Brad heard a noise coming from the bedroom and decided that the time for evasive maneuvers was over. He reloaded. "Ray, I feel certain that Walt and his wife will appreciate being conferenced in for this call, hold on one minute—"

"Whoa, wait a minute, I know you wouldn't do that to your old buddy Ray-Ray, Brad, Theresa already wants my balls on a platter for his bachelor party—"

" _Ray._ "

"Fine fine fine, I'm hanging up. Give my best to the LT, although not like _that,_ you fucking dirty Sodomite. And I expect to be in the wedding!" Ray continued on as Brad hung up.

Brad watched the phone, not entirely sure he believed that was Ray’s final volley, but after it sat there silent for a couple of minutes, he walked out of the study and back down the hall to the bedroom.

When he walked in, Nate was braced up on his elbows, the sheet pulled halfway down his chest. He looked unsurprisingly alert for the hour; he normally left for his morning run around seven.

“What did Person have to say?” he asked, watching Brad as he climbed back into bed.

“He wants to be in the wedding and is supportive of our lifestyle, although I think that may change when he gets the subscriptions of BUTT and _justusboys_ I sent him,” Brad said, reaching down under the sheet and finding Nate’s morning wood.

Nate huffed out a laugh as he turned towards Brad, grabbing his ass. “I predict we’ll be receiving collages with our heads on porn star bodies in a month or two.”

Brad stopped moving his hand and stared up at the ceiling. “I’ve played this entire thing wrong, haven’t I.”

“Stop talking about Ray, Brad,” Nate said, getting his thigh up against Brad’s dick and pulling his head down for a kiss.

Brad kissed him back, still working Nate’s dick with one hand while wrapping his other arm around his back and holding him firm. He thrust against Nate’s thigh, letting Nate surge against him and biding his time before he flipped Nate over onto his back, pinning him down. He took his hand off Nate’s cock and grabbed his ass, their dicks sliding together as he hitched his hips against Nate’s.

Nate got his legs around Brad’s thighs as Brad bit down on his shoulder and reached his hand out for the side table, getting the lube out. He slicked his hand up and got two fingers inside Nate for a minute before repositioning himself so that he could thrust inside. Nate’s body opened easily for him again, and Brad nipped and sucked at Nate’s lips as he fucked him, getting them even redder and more swollen. Nate licked them over, and Brad increased his pace.

“Sir, your mouth is fucking obscene right now,” he said, and Nate’s cock twitched up against his stomach. “If I didn’t have my dick up your ass I’d make you suck it.”

Nate’s eyes snapped open, and he fixed his glare on Brad as he smacked his ass. “You can fucking do better than that, Brad,” he said, digging his fingers into the meat of Brad’s ass.

Brad smirked. “I certainly can,” he said, and he tilted Nate’s hips back and fucked in hard, biting Nate’s jaw when he shuddered against Brad. He got a hand in between them and started pulling on Nate’s cock, just twisting over the head as he continued to thrust inside him, and Nate’s whole body tensed as he came against his stomach and into Brad’s hand.

He wiped his hand on the sheet as he dropped his forehead against Nate’s collarbone and rode it home, breathing out harshly but otherwise staying silent as he came, still thrusting into Nate. He worked his cock in and out, bringing a hand down to feel where his come was sliding out of Nate’s ass, and then he pulled out slowly.

Collapsing to Nate’s side, Brad patted the inside of Nate’s thigh and looked up at his face, smiling when he found Nate’s gaze already on him. “Ready for our run, or do you need the morning off after that?” he asked, smirking when Nate rolled his eyes.

“Fuck that. You’ll have to do better than that to stop me,” Nate said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

“Don’t tempt me,” Brad said, and Nate smiled at him over his shoulder before heading in to get cleaned up.


End file.
